The Professor and The Knight: REVAMP
by Professer James
Summary: A rewritten version of how the two Timelords-in-training came to exist with better grammer and more information. Please enjoy. Thank you all for reading!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

The sound of thousands of TARDISes thundered around the three. They were surrounding a large console with all sorts of odd buttons and levers. Large Corinthian style pillars supported the roof of the strange realm they were in.

"503, You are to execute your maneuver in T-25 seconds." Came the voice from the transmitter.

The three looked at each other. One was a tall blonde man, another was a man with fire red hair who wore a black jacket. The last one was a girl of light build with white hair.

"I… Can we do this?" Said the Timelady.

"Don't back down" Said the blonde. "We already agreed on this."

The other man nodded. In a flash of movement, the three began turning knobs and pulling levers on the console.

"503! What are you doing?! Execute your maneuver!" Came the voice from the transmitter.

"Right, sorry!" The blonde haired man shouted. "But not today! Us three, we're not giving up our lives that easily! We'll survive, even if no one else does!"

He flipped a final lever, making their TARDIS disappear into the time vortex.


	2. Chapter 1: DJ

Chapter 1: DJ

"You may be fast, but are you fast enough to beat… lightning Wheeler?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Straight for the heart." He said in mock Clint Eastwood. "Aim straight for the heart, kid."

The two stood on a hill in a deserted portion of a grassy park. Daniel, a seventeen year old Asian-American fingered the six-shooter airsoft gun in his holster. Exactly ten paces across from him, His friend Joey, a tall, dirty redheaded kid of the same age was slowly reaching for the blue airsoft gun in his pocket.

POP

"Yeow!"

"Dude! I'm sorry! That was totally my bad"

"Right in the forehead! You'll pay for that!"

"Hold on! Daniel! It was an accident!"

Daniel chased his friend over the hill, firing his gun as he ran. "I'll blow you away punk!" He yelled in mock anger. "I'll take you down! I-"

He paused. Three other teenagers, two girls and a boy, were walking a distance away. They had seen him playing with Joey, firing his airsoft gun and acting immature. And they were laughing, presumably at him.

Daniel sighed.

Joey came back over the hill. "What's up?" He said. "You tired or somethin'?"

Daniel pocketed his gun. "Nah, just bored." He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "C'mon, let's go get a soda."

"I don't have any money." Joey grinned sheepishly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, great." Daniel said, looking at the other three teenagers as they walked away. "Don't worry, I'll buy."

The two friends sat on a bench outside the closest liquor store, drinking their sodas. Every now and again, Joey would sneak a look at Daniel, who hadn't even opened his soda can. He was just, staring off into space…

"Okay, what's wrong?" Joey asked. Daniel wasn't usually this quiet.

"Can't we just sit quietly without there being something wrong?" Daniel snapped.

Joey thought for a minute. "… No." He said. "What's goin' on man?"

Daniel sighed. "Do you think maybe we're just getting a little old for this?" He said, gesturing to the plastic gun in his pocket. "I mean, we're seniors in High school. Don't you think it's time we grew up?"

"Plenty of adults play airsoft." Joey retorted.

"Not what I mean." Daniel said. "I mean, acting immature, running around like kids. Even what you just said! Plenty of adults play airsoft? We ARE adults! I'm just wondering… Do you think we should start acting it?"

"If being an adult means I can't be who I am, then I don't wanna be an adult." Joey said, frowning. "Come on man! Don't be so depressing! I know, lets go back to the park, and just go crazy. No one can tell us what to do! Irresponsible one oh one!" He shouted, jumping up.

Daniel smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "I think I'm just going to go home." He said, standing slowly. "Thanks though…"

Joey sighed. "Alright, fine." He said. "I'll come with. You have to walk back through the park anyways…"

The two best friends walked back up the grassy hill in the park in silence. Daniel was contemplating… well, life, and Joey was contemplating how to stop Daniel's contemplating…

"Okay." Joey said. "How about thi-"

He stopped, as did Daniel. They had reached the top of the hill, but something was out of place on the other side.

Or rather, something was there that hadn't been before.

It was, a shack. A small, brown, mangled shack with a tin roof. It was no larger than a portable toilet.

There was something strange about this shack. The door was strange.... The door was straight, perfect, and a clean white color, even though the rest of the shack was decrepit and in shambles. On the door was the number 503, in neat gold font.

"… Have you ever seen this before?" Daniel asked.

"Never." Joey replied, looking at the shack suspiciously. "Someone's idea of a joke?"

"Maybe… No… no one ever comes through this part of the park. Well, people pass through, but the only ones who hang out here… Could we have just overlooked it?" Daniel mused.

Joey shot him a look. "Do you know how many times we've been through here?" He asked. "There's no way we overlooked it!"

Daniel approached the shack, Joey trailing behind. "I wonder what's inside? " Daniel said, alight with curiosity. He lightly touched the door's golden knob.

A deep, resounding click, from a lock far too big to comprehend, echoed through the park, making the two boys jump. Without even squeaking, the door swung open wide, revealing… something impossible.

"…Holy…" Joey gasped.

The inside of the shack was HUGE. It was like entering a port-o-potty only to find that it was the size of a basketball court inside. The walls on the inside were what looked to be plated metal of some kind. There was a large, metal, spiral staircase in one corner, going up, and an identical one in another corner going down. The three walls besides the entrance had rounded open doorways, leading FURTHER into the impossible shack. Tall Corinthian style pillars stuck out of the ground at random angles. More there for decoration than for holding up the metal plated ceiling. But the center of the main room was the strangest.

There was a raised platform, made of metal grate. On this platform, was a octangular console, with buttons, knobs, and levers sticking out haphazardly. On the top of the console was a large column reaching to the ceiling, filled with some kind of strange aura. Surrounding the column were four odd propeller looking objects.

Everything was covered in dust. Broken pieces of machinery and fire charred circuitry lay everywhere, but that didn't make it any less majestic. It looked like ancient ruins from the future, if that's even possible…

"What… what IS this place?" Daniel gasped, trying, and failing, to take it all in. "It's… It's…"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Joey yelled. "This place can't be real! I'm dreaming aren't I?! Darn it! I am dreaming!"

"You're not dreaming!" Daniel replied. "I can't believe this! It's… beautiful!"

Daniel ran up the ramp to the raised platform. He stared in awe and wonder at the strange console in the center. "It's, it's…" He stammered. He swung around, staring excitedly at Joey. "Do you think it's alien?"

"I don't know WHAT to think!" Joey said, following Daniel up the ramp. "Do you think we should tell somebody?"

"I don't know… I at least want to get a good look around first." Daniel said brightly. "Do you realize what this means? We've found a… Well, I don't know what we've found, but it's amazing! It's impossible! It's great!" He began to laugh. "I love this!" He yelled. "The excitement of discovery!"

He spun around and peered at the console. Joey joined him, and together, they stared in awe at the strange mish-mash of machinery before them.

"Kinda dusty." Joey commented, wiping some dust from the console-

With a loud whoosh that made both boys jump, a compartment shot open from one of the sides of the console.

Daniel peered into the compartment. Inside, there were three fob watches, and a golden skeleton key. The fob watches shone unnaturally, two a bright gold color, and one a shiny silver.

"Hey, check it out." Joey said. "Doesn't that drawer look really, clean?"

It was true, the compartment, unlike the rest of the shack, was unsettlingly clean. The watches shone like they were new, and there wasn't even a trace of dust. Daniel picked up one of the golden watches and twirled it slowly in his hand, examining the complex patterns engraved on its surface.

"Hey." Joey said, picking up the other gold watch. "What do you suppose this is?" He gestured to the inside of the shack. "Where the hell are we?"

"Does it matter?" Daniel said, almost high with excitement. "What's important is that we're HERE. We can figure out what this thing is later!" He turned his attention back to the watch in his hand. "Can't seem to open it… "He muttered to himself.

"Mine's stuck too." Joey said, tugging at the watch. "I-… Oh! Heh, we sure are dumb! There's a little button that makes it open-"

As Joey pressed the button, BOTH of the watches the two boys were holding opened simultaneously. Before either boy could react, a brilliant, golden stream of light burst from both of the watches and enveloped them, entering their eyes, mouths, noses, and ears.

The last thing Daniel saw and heard was Joey yell in surprise. The last thing he thought was:

"Well, curiosity killed the Cat."

The two boys blacked out, crashing to the floor. Behind them, the door of TARDIS 503 swung closed silently…


	3. Chapter 2 :Timelord

Chapter 2: Timelord.

_He was floating._

_Golden light shone around him like water._

"_Where am I?" He thought. He peered into the golden depths. "Am I dreaming?" _

"_No." A voice responded. "No you are not."_

_In the distance, he saw a man. A tall, fair man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The man walked towards him, and as he came closer, he could feel that this man was not like him._

"_Who… Who are you?" He asked._

_The man smiled sadly. "Even I am not sure sometimes." He said. "Not anymore, at least. I was once a brilliant scientist. My people gave me honors and awards… but not anymore. I was a soldier too. I fought for my people... but not anymore…"_

"_Why are you in my dream?" He asked._

"_This is no dream." The man replied. "This is very real. Technically, you would call it genetic and molecular reformation of the body with intelligence uplink by hereditary transfer, but to put it simply. My TARDIS found you. She decided that you would be a suitable choice to redeem my honor. I am giving you my body, and all of my intellect, so that I may finally pass on… into whatever comes after life._

"_Redeem your honor?"_

_As soon as he asked this, the man's face twisted in agony._

"_I deserted." He whispered. "My people may all be dead now, and it's MY FAULT."_

_He thought in silence, taken aback by this man and his words… taking it all in…_

"_Give me your body and mind? TARDIS? Your people? I don't understand!" He shouted. "What if I don't WANT this?"_

"_That's your decision." The man said seriously. "However, you and I already know that this is what you want. The TARDIS could see that. I could explain everything to you. But it would take time."_

"_I've got time." He responded sullenly._

"_You don't." The man said matter-of-factly. Your human mind can't stay in mental stasis forever, if you don't choose soon…"_

"_Aah!" He shouted, as a searing pain flared across his forehead. "It feels like… my head's being crushed! Aaaah!"_

"_Choose!" The man shouted worriedly. "Hurry! Before you get hurt! Trust me! The last thing I want is another life on my hands! Choose, please!"_

"_ALRIGHT!" He shouted. "You're right! Okay! I'll help you!"_

"…_Thank you." The man replied. _

"…_So… what happens now?" He asked._

"_Everything." The man replied. "Just try to relax…"_

_He was suddenly spun, or it felt like that. His head was spinning, flooding with information. Information about everything. Theories, theorems, laws, ideas, equations, stories, all filled his head to bursting. Images of strange rhino like creatures, vampires and robotic men filled his mind, names like Dalek, Ood, and Zions flitted past his eyes. He saw a man with wild brown hair and a long, striped scarf jump into a blue box and fly to the rescue, a man with a cricket outfit and a stick of celery on his lapel jump into a blue box and fly to the rescue, a man with a blonde afro and a multicolored coat, a man, a man, a doctor, the doctor, doctor Doctor DOctor DOCtor DOCTor DOCTOr DOCTOR!_

"_Ah!" He cried. "No MoRe! pLeaSE! I… Can'T TAkE It! My mind… MY MIND!"_

"_NO!" The man cried. "You're HUMAN mind could not take it. But you are no longer human! You sir, are a TIMELORD!"_

"!"

Daniel snapped awake, sitting up so fast his head spun. His hearts pounding wildly. Where was he? Oh, right, that strange shack, filled with impossible wonder. He had picked up the fob watch, and then… the golden light and the strange dream…

…

…Wait, a minute… HEARTS?

His hand flew down to the left side of his chest. There, his heart beat in a steady, calm rhythm. He slid his hand to the right side of his chest, where his heart beat in a steady, calm, WHAT THE HELL?!

Wait wait wait! He thought. What's going on? What happened? Wha-

"Genetic and molecular reformation of the body with intelligence uplink by hereditary transfer!" He shouted.

His hand flew to his mouth. Wait, wait! His voice! It was different! Come to think of it, his hand didn't feel normal either! It felt… too thin!

He put his hand up to his face. Instead of his normal, tan skin color, a white, slightly freckled hand came out of the gloom. THIS WAS HIS HAND? And why was it so dark? What time was it? How long had he been out? What was going on? Why could he think all of the questions AT THE SAME TIME!? His mind was reeling, processing all this fascinating, strange information that had magically appeared in his suddenly expansive mind.

"This…" He said, still struggling to get a hold on his mind. "This is a TARDIS! Yes! I know it's tru- BLEAGH!" He shouted. HIS TEETH WERE DIFFERENT! It was hard to talk! "I know it's true." He continued through his new teeth. "But HOW do I know-?"

Something moved next to him in the gloominess of the TARDIS, and Daniel moved so quickly, he didn't even understand how he was suddenly on his feet facing the threat until a second after he had moved. The creature groaned.

"Daniel?" A low, quiet voice came out of the darkness, then, the sound of a hand clamping over a mouth.

"Who's there?" Daniel asked warily, his new, musical voice flitting through the darkness.

"…Who's there?" The low voice responded, now wary as well.

"… All right." Daniel muttered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, penlight. He flicked it on.

"AAAAAAAAAAUG!"

A tall, lanky teenager squinted in the light, mirroring Daniel's frightened expression. He was fair skinned, with a large, spiky mass of bright red hair and green eyes that flashed in the penlight. He was wearing clothes that were too loose, and too short… in fact… they looked like Joey's clothes…

"Who the HELL are you?!"

Daniel paused. HE was going to ask that.

"I… I'm Daniel!" Daniel shouted defensively. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Joey!" The red haired boy snarled, his low voice threatening. "And there's no way YOU'RE Daniel! Daniel's asian!"

"…I'm not?" Daniel gasped. "Damnit! We need a frickin' mirror!"

"Wait!" The other boy said. "I have a cell phone! We can take pictures of each other and- Drat!"

The phone was dead.

"How long was I OUT?!" The boy wailed. "Man my mom is gonna KILL ME!"

"Wait!" Daniel shouted. "My phone was off! Maybe."

He yanked his phone out of his pocket. He noticed that his clothes were also too short and slightly loose. He turned on his phone…

"Success!" He grinned.

And snapped a picture of the red haired boy, using the penlight for lighting.

"Here, see?" He showed the boy. "You are NOT Joey."

"But I am!" The boy replied, gawking at the picture. "That- That can't be me! I- I-I-I-I-I- What about you?!"

He yanked the phone and penlight from Daniel's hands and quickly snapped a photo. "You see?!" He said, showing Daniel the picture. "NOT Daniel."

Daniel gasped. The boy in the photo… it was the man from his dream! Or, a younger version, at least. He was tall, with medium/short blonde hair, fair skin with a few freckles, and bright blue eyes. He was thin too…

"It's…" Daniel was at a loss for words. He turned to the other boy. "I swear I'm Daniel." He begged. "You've gotta believe me! If you really ARE Joey."

The red-haired boy thought for a minute… "What's my little dog's name?" he asked.

"Minnie pearl" Daniel responded.

"Right!... not my idea, by the way." Joey said. "Favorite video game?"

"Legend of Zelda." Daniel responded.

"Oh my gosh! You are Daniel!" Joey gasped. "What happened to you? What happened to me? I don't understand, but I do! All these things spinning around in my head, all this information… My head! I feel sick…"

Joey gasped for air, and Daniel took a precautionary step back.

"I don't think passing out's going to do any good." Daniel said. "But I can't make sense of anything either." He shrank down until he was lying on the ground. He hadn't realized it, but he was beginning to shake uncontrollably. Shock. He realized immediately. My system's going into shock, but for some reason, I can also just tell it not to…

He immediately stopped shaking, which surprised him greatly. He pulled himself up by the console, staggering to stand up straight. By now Joey had collapsed onto the ground, eyes wide open, shaking.

"Its information overload!" Joey gasped. "And I thought chemistry was bad!

"But information overload's usually only temporary." Daniel managed to say. "How long before we can move do you think?"

"P-p-probably four hours." Joey managed to stammer before passing out.

Four hours later…

The two new Timelords awoke. The sun lit the inside of the TARDIS, from where, they weren't sure, but it was bright enough to see. Nothing had changed since they had seen it last, it was just as cluttered and dusty as before.

But they had changed. And the sunlight just made this fact clearer…


	4. Chapter 3: Sonic Briefcase

Chapter Three: The Sonic Briefcase

A few hours later, the two seemed to have almost everything sorted out.

"So, a person came to you while you were knocked out too?" said Joey.

"Yeah, he basically said the same things you said your guy said." Said Daniel. "Now I LOOK like him!" He gestured to his new form.

"Right, the same thing with me… And this machine." Joey pointed at the console. "We're in the TARDIS?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

"What does it do?"

"Travels through time and space." Said Daniel matter-of-factly. He didn't bother to question it. He was probably right. No… he was definitely right.

"It looks broken." Joey frowned. "That's a shame. Do you think we can fix it?"

"Maybe!" Daniel said, excitement in his voice. "That would be so cool! We could go anywhere, do anything! It'd be great! I could get my Dad's tools and-"

He stopped short, suddenly realizing something horrible.

"Joey…" Daniel said. "Look at me… my parents won't recognize me now… huh?"

Joey's mouth dropped open for a fraction of a second as he realized what Daniel was saying.

"We can't go back, can we?" Daniel said quietly.

"We… We could just explain!" Joey said desperately. "We could explain what happened to us and…" He trailed off, knowing it would never work.

"They wouldn't believe us." Said Daniel. "I don't think anyone would…"

The two new Timelords sat in silence for a long time…

"Well WHATEVER!" Daniel suddenly yelled.

Joey jumped at his friend's sudden exclamation. He stared at him with confused eyes.

"I… I don't care anyways!" Daniel yelled determinedly. "It's fine! I don't have much of a life to leave ANYWAYS! I didn't have that many friends! No one liked me at school! My parents won't miss me! My brother-… my parents…" His voice broke.

"Daniel-" Joey began.

"NO!" Daniel suddenly yelled, making Joey jump again. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

He began to pace back and forth, running a hand through his short, blonde hair.

"I'm NOT Daniel." The Timelord growled. "Not anymore. Call me… Call me ANYTHING but that. It just makes it hurt more."

"I-" Joey began.

"HOLD ON!" The Timelord roared, his grief revealing itself as pure fury. "I'm not DONE! If all we have is each other, then we can't be thinking about…" His voice threatened to break again. "…ABOUT WHAT WAS!" He roared. "We need to THINK. We need to figure out what we… what we need to do to fix the TARDIS and what tools we need we need to figure out HOW to buy the tools we need we need to figure out how to get money in the first place and-"

WHAP.

Joey smacked the Timelord in the face, sending him reeling into the console. The Timelord gazed at Joey's angry expression with surprise.

"WHAT?" The Timelord asked.

"YOU DONE?!" Joey shouted. "CUZ YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S IN PAIN HERE!!!"

"…Right, sorry." The Timelord mumbled, staring at the metal grate floor.

"You're right though." Joey said, fighting to keep his voice level, his green eyes flashing. "If all we have is each other, then we need to figure all that stuff out… but we need to do it CALMLY, and NOT at five hundred miles per hour." He grinned at the last part.

The Timelord couldn't help but smile a little. "What's wrong with five hundred miles an hour?" He asked. "I think it's incredible! My brain can think this fast, so I KNOW yours can. Personally I like five hundred miles an hour it keeps my brain busy and I know that that's important seeing as my brain needs A LOT to keep busy but your brain does now too doesn't it if I can think this fast does that mean I can work this fast and what's the deal with all the bees disappearing?-"

Joey raised an eyebrow, and the Timelord froze.

"Right." The Timelord laughed. "Calm."

"So." Joey said. "First things first. We should go get some clothes that fit. I'm tired of feeling like I'm wearing a parachute."

The Timelord shook his head. "I disagree." He said. "I think that we should check all the different parts of our new TARDIS out. If all Timelords (and by now I'm certain of this) can change form, they probably had some kind of… wardrobe, or something that they could get new clothes from whenever their forms shifted. And besides, we've got no money for clothes! We're going to have to look around and HOPE there's something left in here that's useful."

Joey sighed. "You're right." He said. "Okay. You go down, and I'll check this floor?"

He pointed to the staircase heading down in the corner of the main console room. The Timelord nodded.

"Sure, he said. "see you in a bit."

The Timelord headed downstairs, forcing his large, expansive mind to focus on the task at hand, instead of … other things. At the bottom of the staircase, there was a long, hallway, stretching out both to the left and to the right of the staircase for quite a distance, before ending, in both directions, with a closed door. There were seven doorways on each wall, both left and right of the staircase, before the last doors on the ends of the hallway. The walls were colored a bright, warm brown, and the doors were a matching dark brown, with a large frosted glass window in the middle and a shiny golden knob…

…and for some reason, there was still light, emanating from somewhere, even though all of the lights inside the TARDIS were not working…

The Timelord gaped at the enormity of the "basement" he had entered.

"Ooookay…" The Timelord muttered. "All I have to do is find a tool, or pieces of… stuff, to make a tool that I can use to fix a Time And Relevant Dimensions In Space Machine, in one of these rooms… easy!... No… maybe not… Where should I even begin to LOOK?"

A light clicked on, in the room at the very end of the hall to the Timelord's right.

"Okay…" The Timelord said hesitantly. "That was weird…"

He walked towards the door slowly. Pulling his airsoft gun from his pocket and cocking the hammer, he slowly reached for the doorknob…

He yanked the door open and jumped into the room, pointing the toy gun in front of him, looking for the something, or someone, that had turned on the light…

…But there was no one… The light had turned on by itself.

The Timelord sighed, and sheepishly pocketed the gun. "Well," He muttered to himself. "At least this is some kind of maintenance room."

A human wouldn't be able to tell, but he could. The things laying on the metal shelves and tables, or scattered in pieces on the concrete-looking floor, were, obviously to him, once tools of some kind. Thing is, none of these said tools appeared to be in once piece.

This didn't discourage the Timelord one bit. With the new information he had floating around in his newly expanded mind, he began to create a blueprint, in his head, of his first tool. He began picking up random pieces of machinery, bits of hardware and pieces of scrap. He deftly cleared a space on one of the tables, set the pieces of junk he had collected down, and pulled a small swiss army knife from his pocket.

"Well," He said to the knife, flicking open the blade, "It'll take awhile with you, but it's better than nothing… oh great… I'm talking to utility blades…"

He began to work…

Joey found many interesting things on the ground floor. The TARDIS was like a mansion, room upon room upon room… He found what appeared to be a kitchen, a couple bathrooms, and a bedroom or five, as well as what used to be a library. Satisfied that he had seen the entire first floor, he went up the spiraling staircase to the second floor. Noting another staircase heading up on the second floor, he began looking around. He found what appeared to be a science lab, another room that was just completely blank, and then…

"Amazing…"

Even if he had been human, Joey would have known that this large room was filled with weapons. Deadliness oozed off every surface in the room, and weapons ranging from beam swords to nuclear warheads lay in scattered abandon. Unlike the maintenance room, most of the weapons were still intact, and ,most likely, still armed.

Joey felt something move within him. An odd emotion… part of it was human, a testosterone fueled glee at seeing all the destruction in front of him. And the other part… was cold, calculating, militaristic. The part of his mind that was the memories of the former inhabitant of his body was categorizing the weapons into blocks, depending on how efficient they were at killing…

He shook his head, pushing the hereditary memories into the back of his mind. "These things are dangerous." He told himself seriously. "They can hurt people, they can kill people, they can hurt me, is that a PLASMA CANNON?"

He sailed over to a large, chunky looking space gun, delight overshadowing all other emotions. "Me likey!" He grinned. Then, he spun around, staring at a large circular device. "Ooh!" He cooed. "A repulse generated energy shield! And woa-ho! Is that a high powered molten carbon frag carbine? And that's a double barreled "Holy Crap!" colt 45! And that's a…"

Three hours later, the Timelord emerged from the basement, swinging a small briefcase looking object in his left hand. Joey had, by now, descended back to the main floor and had discovered, and righted, a small, oval, stained-wood table and a few antique looking chairs. He was sitting at the table, carefully fiddling with his new found plasma cannon with a look of concentration on his face.

"…Hey." The Timelord sat down in one of the other chairs. "…Is that a plasma cannon…?"

"Yup." Joey responded without looking up, still intent on the weapon in front of him.

"…Joey…" The Timelord said. "Check out what I made…"

"What is it?" Joey asked, still staring at the plasma cannon.

"Dude, you gotta look." The Timelord said impatiently.

"One second." Joey said, his nose almost pressed against the side of the space gun.

The Timelord rolled his eyes, and pointed the small briefcase at the cannon, pressing a button on the handle in the process…

BZZZZZT

A round, blue light shone from the front of the briefcase, paired with a mild, buzzing drone, and…

With a creak and a crack, the plasma gun groaned, then fell into pieces.

"Hey!" Joey yelled, jumping up and glaring at the Timelord. "Why'd you- … A sonic wave transmitting device?"

"Yep." The Timelord grinned. By now, they didn't even bother to question the knowledge that just popped into their heads. "It's the perfect tool for the job! It took a while to make, but we'll be able to get most of the repairs done with it!"

"That's great!" Joey said. "Wait- you made that?"

"Yeah," The Timelord's grin widened. He pulled his pocket knife out and placed it on the table. "Took a while, like I said, and I'm pretty sure they can be made smaller, but for a first attempt, it's not bad!" He said proudly. "We can make other tools with it too!"

"Alright!" Joey said enthusiastically. "Let's make some more tools so I can work too, then we can get started!"

The two friends jumped up and headed downstairs for the maintenance room, excited and ready to go.

"There's just one thing I have to say though." Joey commented, as they ran towards the end of the hallway.

"What's that?" The Timelord asked.

"You owe me another plasma cannon, you know that right?" Joey said, his face completely serious.

The Timelord laughed, for the first time in his new body. It was a laugh of hope…


	5. Chapter 4: ATM

Chapter 4: ATM

GRRRROOOOWWWLLL

The Timelord, who was lying flat on his back underneath the main console, jumped at the noise, smacking his head on the console in the process.

"Gah!" He shouted in pain, rubbing his forehead. "What the hell was that?! He shouted. Did something burn out or something?"

Joey stuck his head over the top of the console, grimacing. "Er..." He said. "That was my bad... I'm just... I mean... I haven't eaten since... since then, you know? It's been four days…"

"Hungry?" The Timelord scoffed. "With all of this work to do? Are you kidding? There's no time for food! We've gotta-

...

Yeah, I'm hungry too..."

Joey sighed, walking around to the other side of the console. "Do you have any money?" He asked.

The Timelord pushed himself out from underneath the console. "Ten bucks… What about you?"

"None. " Joey groaned. "What are we gonna do?"

The Timelord sat up, thinking hard.

"I've got an idea." He said. "But we're gonna have to leave the TARDIS for this one…"

* * *

The two friends exited what had been their world for the last four days, peeking out of the doorway like moles peering out of their burrow. The Timelord exited first, Sonic Briefcase in hand, followed by Joey, who pulled a golden skeleton key from his pocket, the key they had found in the drawer with the fob watches, and locked the door. Then, the two friends headed into town, towards the bank.

"I don't like this man." Joey said nervously. "I mean… what if… we SEE someone?"

"What do you mean?" The Timelord said almost too nonchalantly. "No one's gonna recognize us!"

"That's not what I meant." Joey said severely, looking down at the ground as they passed an older couple on the sidewalk. "I meant, what if we SEE someone? Someone… Someone we know… "

The Timelord kept walking silently, his body tense. "… You're right." He said silently. "I wouldn't be able to deal with that either … not yet… but… we need to eat… even these bodies need to eat… so we… we HAVE to. We have no choice…

Just keep waking." He finished. "And don't look around."

The two friends reached the bank, and the Timelord headed towards the ATM's at the front. He casually waited for the guy using the ATM to finish, then, after he had walked away, the Timelord walked up to the machine, swiftly looked left and right, then, aimed the Sonic Briefcase straight at it.

BZZZZZT.

Hundred dollar bills began pouring out of the ATM. The Timelord began picking up the bills and stuffing them into his pockets, as well as into a small compartment in the Sonic Briefcase. After a couple of minutes, the bills stopped. The Timelord closed the compartment on his sonic briefcase and turned to face Joey, who was staring at him, mouth hanging open.

"…What?" The Timelord asked.

"WHAT?" Joey said incredulously. "YOU JUST!... I MEAN THAT WAS!-"

"Shh!" The Timelord grabbed Joey and pulled him away from the ATM. They began walking through the town, towards the mall. "Don't shout! Do you wanna get us caught?"

"You… you… you…" Joey spluttered, shaking his head.

"Look!" The Timelord said, walking swiftly. "It's not like we have much of a choice! Besides, even if they FOUND us, what are they gonna do? They can't identify us! We have no social security, no driver's licenses, not even a school ID! We can just go in the TARDIS and not come out! And they'll never be able to get in! We'll just finish fixing the thing, and leave!"

Joey shook his head, making his spiky red hair fly about. "It doesn't feel right." He insisted. "I was always told to never steal."

"Well with the hand we've been dealt, It's really the only option." The Timelord retorted. "It's not like we can MAKE money. And how are we supposed to get a job with nothing to identify us?"

Joey looked down at his off sized clothes as he walked. "I guess your right." He admitted. "But we're only gonna take what we need, got it?"

"As if we can do anything with extra money." The Timelord scoffed. "What good is a current U.S. Dollar in New New New New New New New New New New New York?"

* * *

A few hours later, the Timelords left the mall, with new clothes, and full stomachs. Joey now wore a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, with black jeans and matching black sneakers. The Timelord now wore a tight fitting, pinstriped black vest over a blue dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue jeans, and red high tops. You wouldn't even recognize them. That is, if you had recognized them before…

"Much better." Joey sighed, holding a large to-go box of Chinese food in one hand, and a spare change of clothes in the other.

"Definitely." The Timelord sang in his musical voice, swinging his briefcase as he walked. "Now, shall we-"

He stopped, all the color draining from his face. Joey nearly ran into him he stopped so suddenly…

"Hey!" Joey said. "What's going-"

The Timelord broke into a dead run, taking off at inhuman speeds towards the park, the spare change of clothes he was holding flying behind him like a sail. Joey froze in a moment of surprise, then, he dashed after the Timelord, cursing under his breath.

* * *

When Joey arrived back at the TARDIS, the Timelord was already there, waiting for him.

"What was THAT about?!" Joey demanded.

The Timelord ignored him. "Give me the key." He demanded, his blue eyes cold.

Joey crossed his arms. "What was that about?" He repeated.

The Timelord's face darkened. "Give me the key… NOW." He snarled.

"We can do this all day man." Joey said, his low voice threatening. "What, was, that, ABOUT?!"

"GIVE ME THE KEY!" The Timelord shouted.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION DAMNIT!" Joey shouted back.

"I SAW MY BROTHER, OKAY!?"

Joey stopped short, all anger immediately leaving him.

"I saw," The Timelord fumed, eyes wet. "My older brother. He was there, across the street… He was... putting up a missing flyer... It was either run for it, or break down right there, or go up to him and… and…"

Joey looked down at the ground.

"Now give me," The Timelord growled. "The key… Please."

Joey pulled the key out of his pocket and tossed it to the Timelord, who deftly caught it, unlocked the TARDIS door, and disappeared inside.

* * *

Joey entered the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him. He went across the console room and straight to the room he had decided was going to be his. He flung the spare change of clothes on the old bed, and placed the food on the bed as well. He then headed for the Timelord's, no, Daniel's room. He quietly knocked on the door.

"…Daniel?"

There was no response.

Joey quietly opened the door. Daniel's spare change of clothes were lying on the bed, but Daniel was not in the room…

BZZZZZZZZT

Joey followed the sound into the main console room, where he found Daniel working hard on the console, twisting wires, welding things, and focusing with all his might on the task at hand…

"Daniel-" Joey began.

"I told you not to call me that." Daniel said in a husky voice.

"No, wait, listen." Joey said. "I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"I know." Daniel replied, connecting two wires. "It's okay… I'm okay…"

"I just want you to know." Joey said. "I have a sibling too… and if I saw her now- … I'd probably react the same way you did… I just want you to know… I'm here for you. I mean, if all that's left is our friendship, then let's make sure that it lasts forever, right?"

"…Right." Daniel whispered.

"I'll just… Get back to work, okay." Joey said, heading to the other side of the console.

"…Yeah…"

The two Timelords began to work again, trying to keep their thoughts towards their futures, and away from the pain that was brought by the past…


	6. Chapter 5: Time Passes

Chapter 5: The Passing of Time.

The two friends worked tirelessly on their TARDIS, trying to get the complex machine to work once more. They used the Sonic Briefcase mostly, as well as an exact duplicate of the sonic tool…

"After all." Daniel said, using his briefcase to create the new one. "We can't share a briefcase AND get work done on the TARDIS at the same time!"

…They also made other tools for unique purposes, when the briefcase couldn't get the job done. They cleaned and organized the rooms. Dusting, vacuuming, mopping, all the while making short trips to the ATM when they needed money, and the mall when they needed food or supplies.

They also made sure to buy clothes whenever they went out, in all different sizes. After all, they had no idea what they would look like the next time they regenerated.

They never again saw someone they recognized. Well, maybe once or twice. But they made sure to quickly look away, and continue on. They couldn't afford to lose it, they had realized. Not now…

Not ever.

And time passed on…


	7. Chapter 6: Finished?

Chapter 6: Finished?

Three months passed, and the two friends' TARDIS finally seemed close to running. All the rooms had been cleaned and organized, and the repairs the two had made seemed to be correct.

For a repair job done by two brand new Timelords with borrowed intellect, it seemed… fairly promising…

"There!" Daniel said, fusing a final wire with his Sonic Briefcase, "The Vortex Loop Control should work properly now. Now let's see… I rewired the dimensional stabilizer… Translation field is working… No way! We're done?!"

He spun, racing through the giant maze of rooms and hallways in the TARDIS.

"Joey!" He shouted, breaking into the "kitchen." "We're done! She should be able to fly now!"

Joey was sitting at a plastic table, a half eaten slice of pizza in one hand, and half of his old air soft gun in the other.

"Mppth mmf hmm!" He said.

"Please!" Daniel said disgustedly, "Swallow first! Swallow first!"

Joey gulped. "I said, That's great!" He grinned. "It's about time!"

"It's about time, huh?" Daniel said, rolling his eyes. "Well! It would have gotten done faster if you had, you know, actually helped out!"

Joey groaned. "I DID help!" He said exasperatedly. "Or I tried! You always said I wasn't doing it right!"

"You WEREN'T doing it right!" Daniel grinned. You wired all the vortex sub plugs backwards, and put Zukes Plugs in the toaster!... at least, I think it's a toaster…"

"I only made a FEW mistakes!" Joey retorted.

"The point still stands!" Daniel laughed.

"Well, how about this?" Joey said, placing the pizza on the table and picking up the other half of his air soft gun. "You think you're so smart! You can be the brains, and I'll be the brawn." He slapped the two pieces together. They made a strange whirring sound. "Even if I'm not smart! I'm still waaaaaaaaay faster than you!"

Daniel frowned. "I didn't mean it like that." He said. "You're probably smarter than Einstein, you know."

Joey laughed. "Don't worry, I know." He said. He twisted something on the gun, and a light underneath the barrel glowed blue. "I'm just saying I've always thought of us like that, you know? You're the brains, I'm the brawn. Besides, How else am I gonna use my Sonic Gun? Being the brawn suits me!"

"…Sonic gun?" Daniel asked, intrigued. "Can I see?"

Joey tossed the gun to Daniel, who deftly caught it.

"It's basically a sonic device in the air soft gun casing." Joey admitted. "It fires a compacted mass of sonic waves that dissipate into a five foot circumference upon impact. The waves destroy the connections between the molecules in the target, turning it into…"

"…dust?" Daniel said incredulously. He stared at the Sonic Gun in awe.

"I'm working on another setting that's less… dangerous." Joey said quickly. "It also has a sonic wave device, like a smaller version of your briefcase, under the barrel, that works like your briefcase…"

"And you're the BRAWN?" Daniel said, raising his eyebrow.

Joey shrugged. "I'm sure if you tried again now, you could make something smaller that your Sonic Briefcase that's more powerful." He said nonchalantly. "All I did really was copy your design on a smaller scale…"

Daniel smiled. "Joey, you're a lot smarter than you think." He tossed the Sonic Gun back to his friend. "Just don't sell yourself short, alright?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Are you done being mushy?" He groaned. "If you are, can we PLEASE finish goggling over my genius later? Let's go! Like, right now!"

Daniel grinned wildly. "AAAAAAAAAAAALrighty then!" He shouted.

He bolted back towards the console room as fast as he could go. Joey tossed the Sonic Gun onto the table and dashed after Daniel back to the console room.

"Alright!" Daniel crowed, his musical voice exultant. "I've set the date for 2020, and the location for France! I thought then, we'd at least know if we moved. I thought a decade to start off with. Whatcha think?"

Joey laughed. "France? Why not? Let's go already!"

The two Timelords began working at the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Well, if we learned one thing from this, it's how NOT to fix a TARDIS." Daniel laughed.

"Yeah." Joey grinned. "I thought we'd never get it done…"

The two friends fell silent, thinking about the past they were about to leave behind…

"Alright!" Daniel said suddenly, breaking the silence. "C'mon! Work faster! We've got to get this thing running!"

The two friends went back at it at a furious pace, working the console as fast as they could. Finally, a grating noise began to present itself, the propellers encircling the main pillar began to spin, and the light inside the pillar began to swirl as the TARDIS…

…Went up in smoke.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Daniel yelled.

Joey grabbed a fire extinguisher, purchased earlier via the mall, and sprayed the console down until the smoke stopped. He shot a glance at Daniel, who was running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I don't understand!" Daniel cried, kicking the console in frustration. "We've rewired everything, it should at LEAST be able to move a decade! What went wrong?" He began to pace. "Did we overlook something? Maybe that WASN'T a toaster…"

The two friends thought hard. Daniel began pacing faster and faster, muttering over the different parts they had fixed. Joey remained frozen like a statue, deep in thought…

"AHA!" Daniel shouted, making Joey jump in surprise. "I've got it!"

He dashed to the opposite side of the console, and pulled a large lever.

"Parking brake." He grinned.

As soon as he pulled the lever, the TARDIS let out a scream, launching into the time vortex. Anyone looking at the little shack from the outside would be astonished to see the door fade away, and disappear.

The TARDIS barreled through the vortex, launching Daniel and Joey through the air and around and around like rag dolls. Daniel's Sonic Briefcase flew off the table, just before the table flew into the air as well. Daniel barely caught the Briefcase, but the table smacked into him, throwing him into the ceiling, and making him let go of his Sonic tool.

"HOLY HELL!" Joey roared, smacking into the ground, then the wall, then the ground again. "SHE'S OUTTA CONTROL!"

"No duh genius!" Daniel snapped back, getting flung into the spiral staircase. He clung to the handrail. "Okay! Definitely not a toaster! Maybe it was-"

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" Joey roared.

Daniel launched himself at the console, and clung to it for dear life. "I'm gonna try to slow her down!" He yelled, twisting knobs and pulling levers. "Her destination settings have altered! I don't even know where we're going!" He whacked part of the console with his hand. "Get over here and help me!" He yelled to Joey, who was still being flung about. "At this rate, we're gonna-"

The console erupted in flame, throwing Daniel off and into the air again.

"DANIEL!" Joey shouted.

"I'm fine!" Daniel shouted as he hit a wall. It felt like the TARDIS was plummeting straight down. Get the fire extinguisher!"

Joey crawled along the ground, using the grating for handholds, trying to get to the fire extinguisher…

The fire extinguisher smacked him in the head, knocking him back into the air before flying out of the console room.

"DAMNIT!"

A warning siren began to peal.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Joey yelled, clinging onto one of the TARDIS's pillars.

"Collision warning!" Daniel shouted, his fair face showing panic. "We're gonna crash!"


	8. Chapter 7: UNIT

Chapter six: UNIT

Martha Jones pressed her face to the table to muffle a frustrated scream.

"I. Hate. Paperwork!" She cried.

She sat up, glaring at the mess of papers in front of her. She had NOT signed up to do paperwork. She was a DOCTOR for crying out loud! Well, it's not that she didn't know that being a doctor had some paperwork involved, but she guessed that being a part of UNIT, a global defense system against extraterrestrial attack and other anomalies, where many of the wounds and sicknesses she had to deal with were, to put it simply, not very common, didn't help much either...

A loud, grating noise snapped her out of her annoyed reverie and into sharp focus. She knew that sound anywhere. It was a sound she would never forget. It was associated with many memories… good memories, bad memories…

But most of all, it meant that she would see HIM again-

WHAM

The crash shook the entire compound, smoke and compressed air blasting through her small office and scattering papers everywhere…

…and Martha leapt out of her seat, and dashed in the direction of the smoke.

"Doctor!" She yelled.

* * *

With a loud crash, the TARDIS smashed into the earth, or, for all that either Timelord knew, some other planet. Unfortunately, for Daniel and Joey, when the TARDIS came to a halt, so did they…

CRASH

SLAM

WHAP

…

KABLAM!!

…

…

"Ow."

Daniel slowly pulled himself up off the TARDIS floor. He winced. His joints felt unusually loose… probably from being flung around the Console Room for a good ten minutes. He dazedly turned and looked at the center console…

…which was on fire.

"OI!!!"

Joey jumped to his feet, startled out of unconsciousness by Daniel's yell. "Wha! Wha! Wha! Wha!" He stammered, dazed.

Daniel sprang to his feet and dashed out of the room, in the direction the fire extinguisher had flown. He found it just outside the Console Room, snatched it, and dashed back to the console, where he aimed it at the flaming console…

Nothing came out.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled, flinging the extinguisher at the console. It landed harmlessly with a clang, catching on a lever. "JOEY!" Daniel screamed, panic in his voice. "WAKE UP!!"

"Someone get the number on that bus…" Joey said, still dazed.

"Never mind that!" Daniel yelled. "Help me put this out!"

He leapt at Joey, smacked him as hard as he could, then dove for his Sonic Briefcase. Joey, finally completely conscious from being hit, suddenly noticed that he was mere feet from the burning console. His eyes widened-

Joey's arm blurred. Suddenly, the Sonic Gun was in his hand…

And it was aimed at the fire extinguisher.

"WAIT!" Daniel Shouted. "DON'T!"

BLAM

The fire extinguisher exploded, sending white powder everywhere, and knocking the two friends off their feet again. Thankfully, enough of the extinguisher material got on the console to put it out, though it still churned out black smoke…

The two Timelords lay on the ground, covered in the white extinguisher powder. Slowly, Daniel turned his head to the side to look at Joey, who was staring at the ceiling with a very bland expression on his face…

"I told you to help me… put the fire out…" Daniel growled.

"Yup." Joey replied, still staring at the ceiling.

"I tell you… to help me… put the fire out… and you SHOOT it…" Daniel said slowly.

Joey blinked.

"You… SHOOT it." Daniel repeated.

"… Yup." Joey said.

The walls of the TARDIS rang with the two friends' laughter…

"That!" Daniel gasped between spasms of laughter. "That was the most fun I have ever had! That was incredible! Amazing! Brilliant! Spectacular!"

Joey climbed to his feet, still shaking with laughter. "The look on your face when that siren went off!" He roared. "Priceless!"

"Someone get the number of that bus?!" Daniel laughed, pounding his hand on the ground. "What did you think had HAPPENED?!"

Joey extended his hand to Daniel, still laughing. Daniel grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, excitement in his eyes.

"We did it!" He said. "We made her move! All of time and space! Alright!" He laughed.

Joey turned towards the door. "Hold on." He said, still chuckling. "How do we know we moved? I mean, it definitely felt like it, but did we go anywhere?

Daniel didn't stop grinning. "One way to find out!" He said, excitement evident in his voice.

"Wait!" Joey said. "What about the TARDIS?"

The two friends looked at the smoking console with some chagrin. It looked like it was in even worse shape then when they had begun, more than three months past…

"…poor girl." Daniel sighed.

"It's gonna take forever to fix her again…" Joey moaned.

"Yeah…" Daniel sighed again, his expression drooping. "I suppose we SHOULD fix her up before we go out…"

The two Timelords slowly looked at each other…

With the smile of a child opening Christmas gifts, Daniel dashed for the door grabbing his Sonic Briefcase as he ran, Joey following close behind.

"Let's go!" Daniel nearly shrieked, his musical voice soaring through two octaves.

He flung the door open, and the two friends dashed out…

… and right into a line of machine guns, all pointed at THEM.

"…Time to go." Daniel said quickly. He spun back towards the door.

"HALT!" A man yelled.

The two Timelords froze.

"If you can understand me, I want you two to put your hands in the air and turn around slowly." The man commanded.

The two friends complied, turning slowly.

They appeared to be soldiers, these men with their weapons trained on the Timelords. They all wore black long sleeve shirts, pants, combat boots, gloves, and vests, with red berets on their heads. They had a patch on their left shoulders with the words UNIT in a bold, silver font on it.

They were in a tight circle, completely around the Timelords and their TARDIS…

A shorter, brown haired man straight in front of them lowered his weapon. "Do you speak English?" He asked. His accent was British.

"Yes sir…" Daniel said slowly, cringing away from the guns, his Sonic Briefcase dangling by it's handle from his thumb.

"Well, those appear to be M-16s, so I'm guessing we're still in the twenty-first century." Joey said, commenting on the soldier's guns.

"How did you get here?" The soldier commanded.

"Umm…" Daniel said. "We're not actually that sure… we were trying for France, in the year 2020… this isn't France in 2020?"

"No." The soldier replied curtly. "I will be the one asking questions."

"Yessir." Daniel said quickly.

The soldier grabbed a walkie talkie hooked to the front of his vest and began to speak into it.

"Captain," He said. "We have run across, what I believe to be two extraterrestrials. It would appear that their… ship, is what created the noises we detected."

He paused, listening to the response.

"Tall." He replied. "both thin… completely white, clothes, hair, skin, except for the eyes."

Joey blinked. "Um, we're not-"

"Wait! Jim!"

The soldier paused, as a medium height, slender woman in a white lab coat ran towards the circle of soldiers. She had brown skin, black eyes, and long black hair tied into a neat ponytail. She stopped just outside the circle.

"Doctor Jones." Jim said quickly. "I'd advise you to stay back, we don't know how dangerous the situation-"

"Dangerous situation!? Where?" Daniel asked.

"Please!" Doctor Jones said impatiently in a British accent. "I'd know that noise anywhere! It's the TARDIS!"

Daniel and Joey exchanged a quick look of surprise. Who was this woman?"

"How do you know the name of our ship?" Daniel demanded.

Jim froze, as did Doctor Jones. A ripple of surprise ran through the entire circle of soldiers.

"…Doctor?" Doctor Jones asked tentatively.

Daniel cocked his head to the side, shaking fire extinguisher powder out of his hair in a puff of white. "Who?" He asked.

"So neither of you are him." She said triumphantly

"Wha?..." Joey asked, confused.

"Doctor Jones!" Jim said, a little confusion seeping into his voice as well. "That can't be! The Doctor's craft looks nothing like this! And he has never had such a… pale complexion-"

"Um, right! Sorry!" Daniel said politely. "But we had an incident with a fire extinguisher… our TARDIS lit on fire, Joey shot the fire extinguisher, long story. Anyways, we normally look like a couple of normal, Caucasian humans…"

"ARE you human?" Doctor Jones asked eagerly.

The two friends hesitated, should they say what they were?

Well, Daniel decided. She already knew about the TARDIS, maybe she knew about Timelords too…

"We're Timelords." Daniel said bravely.

The reaction was surprising.

Doctor Jones's jaw dropped. Jim's jaw dropped. Basically every single soldier in the circle's jaw dropped. Daniel and Joey shifted their feet uncomfortably in the sudden silence. No one else even moved…

…as if the entire group had turned to stone…

Jim's walkie talkie schreeched noisily, Making everyone jump.

"MAJOR!" An angry voice roared, distorted by static. "REPORT!"

The Major, or Jim, his calm composition finally breaking, slowly picked up his walkie talkie.

"They… the extraterrestrials… they claim to be Timelords… sir."

"…Is that even possible?" The voice on the walkie talkie retorted, sounding just as shocked as Jim.

"Oh my god." Doctor Jones gasped. "It can't be! That's impossible!"

Daniel and Joey looked at each other again, confused.

"…Right, sorry…" Daniel mumbled. "But, ah, WHY is that impossible?"

"Don't you know?" Doctor Jones demanded.

"Ah… no."

"Oh."

Doctor Jones furrowed her brow, thinking…

"Ah!" She said decidedly. "I know!"

She strode through the circle of soldiers, who were still at attention, pulling a stethoscope out of her coat pocket.

"Doctor Jones!" Jim said disapprovingly, pulling his radio away from his face. "You need to stay back! We still don't know if-"

"There's one quick way to find out if they're telling the truth." Doctor Jones said exasperatedly, dismissing Jim's half finished warning with a wave of her hand. "Besides, they're just children!"

"…But if they're Timelords, they might be older than they look!" Jim cautioned again.

"Um? Hello? We're still here." Joey noted.

"No…" Doctor Jones replied to Jim. "When I traveled with The Doctor, you could see his age… in his eyes… You could see that he was so much older than you could ever imagine."

She turned to the two Timelords. "They're definitely still children." She smiled tentatively at them.

"May I?" She inquired to Daniel, holding out the stethoscope.

Daniel ran a hand through his blonde hair, creating a cloud of white powder in the process. "Um…" He said hesitantly. "Sure… but! Doctor Jones, you may find something… well, kinda strange-"

"Martha, not Doctor." Martha Jones smiled again. "And that's what I'm counting on."

She placed the stethoscope on the left side of Daniel's chest, then, after a half a minute or so, moved to the right…

She stepped back, looking at Joey.

"And you're the same?" She asked, businesslike now.

"Well, I'm taller." Joey said. "I have red hair and green eyes, and he has blonde hair and blue eyes, and MY skin isn't all pasty like his-"

"I meant, do you have two hearts?" Martha interrupted.

"Oh… well… yeah." Joey said sheepishly. "I'm a Timelord too."

"Doctor Jones?" Jim asked, still conversing on his radio.

"I think they're telling the truth." Martha turned to him. "And if that's the case… well, I think I'd better make a phone call."

Jim nodded, holding out his walkie talkie. "General Noose wants to talk with you first." He said.

Martha sighed. "Of course he does." She said. "Probably something to do with more paperwork…"

She plucked the radio out of Jim's hand. "Why don't you take them to my office?" She said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Understood." Jim said. "I suppose you DO have the most experience with this species?"

Martha smiled. "You could say that." She laughed.

She turned back to the two Timelords. "I'll be right back." She told them. "Just have to make a call…"

As she walked away. Jim approached the two friends, two UNIT soldiers flanking him.

"Come with me." He said.

* * *

Jim led the two Timelords down a corridor, two hallways, and through an open air room filled with glass cubicles before ushering them into a relatively large office. The door, and front walls were made of glass, though the rest of the walls were opaque drywall. The place was very normal, for the amount of strange things that occurred here.

"Wait here." Jim commanded. He left, leaving the two soldiers that had followed him standing outside the office door, one on each side of the door, both with their backs away from the Timelords.

Daniel shot a loaded glance at Joey, who shrugged.

"Definitely not France." Daniel said.

"Might not be 2020 either." Joey replied.

"Definitely interesting though." Daniel cracked a small smile.

The two friends waited for Martha to return… ten minutes, twenty, no Martha. Thirty. Still no Martha. Daniel sat on the desk, fidgeting with the buttons on his vest, while Joey paced back and forth in front of the glass door…

"Crap!" Joey suddenly spun, facing Daniel. "What if this was a trap?! What if they're planning to, like, dissect us or something?!"

Relax! We can get out!" Daniel hissed. He brandished the Sonic Briefcase.

"Oh yeah?!" Joey retorted, sarcastically. "Can that thing stop MACHINEGUN fire?"

"You know, that's a really good question…"

"Groan."

Suddenly, the door opened. The two Timelords looked to the door just in time to see Martha walk in, a strange man right behind her.

Strange, not because he was tall, or because he was thin as a wire. Strange, not because of his light brown hair, spiked in front, or because of his white high tops, or the brown overcoat he wore over a brown, pinstriped suit. Strange, not because of the power and authority that shone in his eyes.

This man was strange, because he was a TIMELORD.

"…Who?... Who are you?" Daniel asked, extremely intimidated by this man.

He looked at the two friends, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm The Doctor." He replied.


	9. Chapter 8: Doctor Who?

Chapter Eight: Doctor Who?

The Doctor rocked back onto his heels, stethoscope in hand.

"Two hearts." He murmured to himself. "Definitely Timelords."

"Told you." Martha muttered.

"Um, thanks for the checkup and all, but Ms. Jones-"

"Martha."

"Martha kinda already did this, Doctor… ah…" Daniel trailed off.

"Just Doctor." The Doctor grinned at Daniel. "And I was just double checking… Didn't really need to do that. Timelords can recognize other Timelords by glance, but I'm sure you knew that…"

"Yeah." Joey crossed his arms. "You're a Timelord too, right?"

"Yup." The Doctor stood, flinging his overcoat over the two friend's heads to land on the back of the chair behind the desk.

"But… your name…" Daniel began. "Doctor… I've heard it before… who are you?"

"Who me? Oh… no one important." The Doctor dismissed the question. "Who YOU are, now that's a hard one to figure out.

"Us?" Joey asked. "But we've already told you our story!"

The two friends had filled the older Timelord in on their adventures of the past few months, starting with their discovery of the TARDIS and giving detailed descriptions of everything else up to their arrival at UNIT headquarters, location still unknown."

"Somewhere in Britain." The Doctor had informed them.

"… Is that why your accent is-" Daniel had began, inquiring about The Doctor's British accent.

"I've hung around Britain so long, I just sort of picked it up." The Doctor laughed.

The Doctor had listened quietly, only nodding once or twice as they went through their story. The only time his expression changed was when they described the two Timelords that had given them these forms. He had raised an eyebrow in surprise…

"Doctor." Martha began. "The last time there was another Timelord…"

"Well." The Doctor said, mostly to himself. "I wonder when I'll stop being surprised every time I see something I thought was impossible…"

He turned to Martha. "This is something new… a new species… well… sorta." He said. "I would call them Human-Timelord Metacrisis's… is that how you say that? Metacrisis's?... Anyways, I would call them that, but a Human-Timelord Metacrisis is impossible. A Timelord's mind in a human brain… It's an information overload. The human would die."

He turned back to the two Timelords. "But these two… they obviously started out their lives as humans, and they've survived a lot longer than any Metacrisis could." He said. "It sounds to me that they found the legendary 503rd TARDIS… well… I guess people have to actually know the legend for it to be legendary… legendary to me… no… I knew it was real… You know what? It wasn't really that legendary-"

"But what was so special about the 503rd TARDIS?" Martha asked. "I thought you said yours was the last."

The Doctor turned back to her. "It's an even older model TARDIS than mine." He explained. "An antique really. To be fair, I was almost certain my TARDIS WAS the last one…"

"You callin' my ship an antique?" Joey retorted.

"Our ship." Daniel whispered.

"It's age made it special?" Martha said questioningly.

"No, what it DID. That's what was special." The Doctor explained. "Or, more of what it didn't do."

"…What do you mean?"

"Its model wasn't used very long." The Doctor continued. "It was decommissioned when my TARDIS's model was created. However; the 503rd TARDIS was re-commissioned during the Time War… for a suicide mission…"

"Suicide?" Martha, Daniel, and Joey said at the same time.

"…That was weird… yeah, suicide." The Doctor said. "Six Timelords, all sentenced to die for one reason or another… well, except for Kanis, but he was a crazy fanatic in love with the military… signed himself up for the mission… Well, anyways, Six Timelords all sentenced to die, were to fly a very well cloaked TARDIS into the center of the Dalek fleet, where they would proceed to… kill the TARDIS." He gritted his teeth. "The fact that the TARDIS was such an old model made it harder for the Daleks to detect it… It probably would have won the war… had it worked. They would have opened the heart of the TARDIS and used a Spatial Disintegrator linked to a Vortex Manipulator and a Bio Lock to make the heart explode, burning everything in the blast's radius out of space and time. The Bio Lock, keyed to the Dalek DNA code, would have made sure that, even if the blast only nicked one Dalek vessel, every Dalek in existence would still be wiped from space and time…"

He looked at the two friends. "Are you getting all of this?" He asked.

They nodded, eyes wide.

"I was personally… against the plan, to put it lightly." The Doctor continued, moving around Martha's desk and plopping into the chair. "The Timelords on that ship were… well, all incredibly clever in one way or another. The fact that the Council would send such brilliant minds to their deaths seemed… well… ridiculous to me." He sighed. "Apparently, I wasn't the only one who didn't like the plan."

"…so…" Martha began, looking at the two young Timelords. "What's that got to do with them?"

"Hmm?... Oh! Right!" The Doctor said. "Well, what's important about the 503rd TARDIS, is that it never made it to its destination. It never completed its mission."

"…What happened?" Daniel asked.

"You should know." The Doctor raised his eyebrows, shooting a strange look at the younger Timelord. "It's one of Jenova's memories, after all."

"… Jenova?" Daniel said the name tentatively. "Who's that?..."

The Doctor leaned back in the chair, swiveling it from side to side. "There was, apparently, a mutiny on the 503rd." He began, ignoring Daniel's question. "From what was deduced, it seemed that Doctor Jenova, a brilliant Gallifreyan scientist, who was sentenced to death for allowing a Dalek into the great Timelord Citadel, had convinced at least two of the other crewmembers into aiding him in... taking control of the TARDIS, and flying it away from the mission and into hiding. Which crewmembers aided him was a mystery… the only reason they knew it was Jenova behind the whole thing, is because he basically said so himself."

Suddenly, Daniel heard a voice in his head, a light musical voice, that he immediately recognized… as his own.

"_Right! Sorry! But not today! Us three, we're not giving up our lives that easily! We'll survive! Even if no one else does!"_

"Even so…" The Doctor continued. "It was deduced that one of Jenova's accomplices was a military genius by the name of Kreaves."

He looked at Joey now. "I never really liked him much… he was too... coldblooded." He frowned. "He could make a weapon outta anything, and was always thinking up new methods and strategies… Came up with the suicide plan himself…"

He raised an eyebrow, making Joey shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "He was only a soldier, he didn't know or want to know anything else."

"… Why was he on the TARDIS?" Joey asked quietly.

:The Doctor spun around in the chair. "I should put one of these in the TARIDS!" He commented lightly. "Loads of fun, these chairs! Hours of entertainment!" He stopped himself facing towards his audience. "He was on the 503rd for attempting to free Jenova." He explained. "They were best friends… Kreaves would have gone up against the entire Dalek fleet by himself for Jenova. That's why Kreaves was immediately considered an accomplice to the mutiny… because if Jenova led, he would follow."

He grinned. "That's something else that's interesting about you two… Odd that you're best friends, and that the Timelords you have become were best friends too…"

"So, I'm…?" Joey began.

"Kreaves..." The Doctor finished.

"And I'm Jenova?" Daniel said.

"Well, technically you WERE Kreaves and Jenova." The Doctor said. "You've got their intelligence, their looks, their memories, but you've also got your own memories… It's like, instead of a Timelord mind going into a human body, your human minds went into a Timelord's body! Brilliant!"

"But… Doctor." Martha began.

"Right! Right! HOW did they get like this?" The Doctor pondered. "From what they've said, it would seem that the mutineers of the 503rd used their TARDIS's Chameleon Arc to go into hiding as humans on Earth, but their human bodies died, leaving their Timelord selves trapped in the fob watches… indefinitely." He shuddered. "These two somehow stumbled on the TARDIS, and opened two of the watches. The Timelords in the watches then used genetic and molecular reformation with memory and intelligence uplink by hereditary transfer to force the human hosts to regenerate into younger replicas of the original Timelord bodies, with a full set of regenerations… well, almost. They used one to regenerate into Timelords in the first place…"

"Okay… That's interesting and all…" Martha said. "But… Doctor… are they like him?"

"Hmm? Who-… Oh! No! Not at all! They are completely and entirely sane… If that's what you mean." The Doctor replied.

"…Who?" Daniel began.

"Oh him? No one important…" The Doctor avoided his question. He turned to Martha. "I swear Martha." He grinned. "You're like a Timelord magnet! A species on the brink of extinction, and you somehow meet FOUR of them in your lifetime!" He laughed.

Martha smiled. "Well, in your case I'm pretty glad I'm a Timelord magnet." She replied.

The Doctor smiled widely, then sighed. "I've got to talk to these two alone for a minute…" He began. "Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

"Kicking me out of my own office now?" Martha teased. She turned for the door. "I suppose I SHOULD go report to the general…" She made a face.

The Doctor grinned again. "Still the same Martha." He said.

"Good to see you too." Martha laughed. She walked out the door, down the hall, and out of sight…

The Doctor, a smile still playing on his face, spun around in the chair again, and flipped his feet up onto the desk. His eager eyes lit upon the two younger Timelord's faces…

Suddenly, all the humor left his face, and he became serious.

"Tell me." He began, addressing the two friends. "What are you planning on doing now?"

Daniel and Joey looked at each other.

"Well… um… I guess we'll try to fix our TARDIS…" Daniel began. "And then… I… don't know. I mean… the transformation… what I'm trying to say is, when we got turned into Timelords… well, no one recognizes us anymore. Our friends… our parents…"

He paused, swallowing hard.

"The TARDIS is the only home we've got left." Joey finished. "So when you've got a moving house, might as well use it, right?"

"Of course! Right! Why not!" The Doctor said. "Except… Why should I let you?"

"…Wha?" Joey asked. "Since when are you in charge of us?"

"Since I became the last Timelord." The Doctor said, his sharp gaze making Joey squirm. "I don't think you understand. The Timelords were the universe's highest authorities, and now that they're gone…

The universe has no higher authority… than me."

Daniel looked at his friend. Something about The Doctor made neither of the young Timelords doubt the truth of his words…

"Think about this from my perspective." The Doctor continued. "Two humans I know nothing about, turning into Timelords, one of the most clever species in the universe… Taking a TARDIS, one of the most powerful machines in the universe, and just… what?… running rampant through time and space? Doing whatever you want… whatever?"

"But we're not like that!" Joey yelled.

"But how can I know?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I told Martha you two were sane… but really, two average human… teenage… boys, genetically and biologically altered, taking in the minds of two Timelord criminals… your brains must have been in a lot of stress… must still be, really…

In fact, it's more than likely that you ARE insane."

"But we're not." Daniel said quietly, looking at the floor. "You can trust us…"

"Can't I?" The Doctor smirked.

"…Something funny?" Joey scowled.

"Doctor." Daniel said, suddenly earnest. "You really can trust us. You can! Really! You know how to tell if we're crazy! Come on!"

"…What?" Joey asked, confused.

The Doctor stood, and walked around the desk to stand right in front of Daniel. He leaned in till his face was mere inches from the other Timelord's.

"All right." He said, grinning. "If you insist. It's not every day I get to peer into a mind like yours."

"… I missed something, right?" Joey grunted.

"A little thing I can do." The Doctor said. He lifted his hands up to the sides of Daniel's face. "I don't do this often, but this seems to be an exception… Hmm… I usually say that if you don't want me to see anything, imagine a closed door in front of it, and I won't go in… but…"

"It's fine." Daniel replied. "I understand. You need to see everything."

"Still." The Doctor said. "I can't help but feel a little intrusive."

The Doctor's fingers made contact with Daniel's face, and they both stiffened like an electric shock had gone through them. Joey jumped in surprise.

"Wha… You're looking into his mind, right?" Joey asked.

"Ayup." The Doctor grinned slightly, his eyes closed.

"Hey!" Joey grinned. "Can I do that?"

"Don't get any ideas." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Daniel remained motionless for a good ten minutes, leaving Joey to pace in silence, twirling a finger through his long, spiky, red hair…

Finally, The Doctor let go of Daniel's face and stepped back.

"Well!" He breathed. "That was definitely a first!"

"You can talk!" Daniel said, slightly breathless.

"Oh, Joooeeey…" The Doctor spun on his heel.

Joey rolled his eyes, but bent down slightly so that his face was at The Doctor's level.

The Doctor repeated the process on Joey, while Daniel waited patiently, fiddling with the buttons on his vest…

"There!" The Doctor stepped back. "All finished!"

"That was fast." Daniel observed.

The Doctor grinned sheepishly. "This will sound rude, but there just wasn't as much information." He laughed.

"Oh! Thanks!" Joey snorted. "Makin' me feel good about myself!"

"So… ah, what's the diagnosis, Doctor?" Daniel asked.

"Don't… don't do that." The Doctor frowned. "I've heard that one one too many times in 900 plus years… but you were right before. Neither of you are insane… or evil… or any combination of the two… In fact, I think I might know how you found the TARDIS…"

He leaned against the edge of the desk. "TARDIS 503…" He began. "Well, really, all TARDISes have some form of consciousness, though not a full one… I think that this TARDIS decided you two were worthy of finding it."

"Jenova DID say something about that." Daniel mentioned. "And about… redeeming him…"

"So… we didn't find the TARDIS." Joey said. "The TARDIS found us?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yup." He said. "This is an interesting situation…" He mused. "…Well then! Taking everything into account, I think I've decided."

He stood erect, a big, goofy grin stretching across his face.

"You're free to go." He said. "I think you deserve to be Timelords."

"… For real!?" Joey exclaimed.

"For real." The Doctor laughed. "You can roam around the universe as you please… but-"

"Knew THAT was coming." Daniel sighed.

"But," The Doctor repeated. "There are a few rules."

"Okay…" Joey said. "Like?..."

"One." The Doctor began. "Don't wander off… no, wait… yeah, wrong set of rules…. One! Most of history is in flux, but there are some points that are set in stone. Irreversible, unchangeable…"

"Right." Daniel said. "And?..."

"Don't interfere with history." The Doctor said. "Don't try to change it, even if it seems like it's the right thing to do."

"Two." He continued. "Killing is strictly prohibited. It's utterly senseless. There's always another way to get out of a situation. Break this rule, and you'll have me to answer to."

The two friends nodded.

"Four… No wait, I was on three, right? Okay, three. You were created to redeem Jenova and Kreaves, but in my experience, you're begging for trouble if you just travel the universe seeking out people to help. I would recommend, just traveling… and helping those who need help when you happen across them. Never… never ever ever… deny someone help, even if helping them seems impossible… Well, unless you're already using rule one…"

He cleared his throat. "Got it?" He finished.

Daniel and Joey nodded. There was no way they were questioning The Doctor.

"Finally." The Doctor smiled. "Names! Names, names, names… what's in a name?"

"Um…" Daniel asked. "What is in a name?"

"Oh!... well!" The Doctor scratched his head. "A lot, actually. People can use a name against you, you know. Better to change it, use a different one, you know."

"Okay…" Joey said. "… You want us to change our names?"

"Hmm…" The Doctor peered at Joey. "Your Timelord self was named Sir Kreaves… Kearve… Kave… Kae… Kay! I'll call you Sir Kay! How you like that, Kay?"

"Wha… I don't get to choose?" Sir Kay said halfheartedly.

"You don't like it?" The Doctor smirked.

"No! I do!" Sir Kay laughed. "I do! Thanks!"

"Ah, Jo-… Kay." Daniel grinned. "Not to burst your bubble, but, Sir Kay was the worst knight of the Round Table, you know."

"So?" Sir Kay laughed again. "The Knights of the Round Table were the best knights around! Being the worst of them is still being better than most!"

"Right you are!" The Doctor smiled. "Good show! Now…"

He squinted at Daniel.

"Doctor Jenova… Professor Jenova?... Jenova, Jemova, Jamova… Jamo… Jamos… James! Professor James! How do you like that, Professor?"

The Professor smirked. "I guess it kinda suits me." He said.

"Use these names from now on." The Doctor said. "Like I said, a name is really a powerful thing."

"So…" The Doctor finished. "Don't disappoint me you two."

"… Wait." Sir Kay said. "…That's it? You're just letting us go?"

"Um, yeah." The Doctor said. "I think I said already… I think you two deserve a chance… but heed this warning: If either of you EVER give me any reason to rethink my decision, to change my mind, I will find you, and if you fight me, I WILL defeat you, and when I'm done with you… You'll be human again, without a TARDIS, or any memory of your Timelord life… got it?"

"…Yes sir…"

"Oh PLEASE don't call me sir!"


	10. Chapter 9: PK

Chapter 9: The Professor and The Knight.

The Professor stepped lightly around the center console of his TARDIS, his short blonde hair slightly disheveled. He dusted black ash and white extinguisher powder off of his pink dress shirt and his black vest. He stretched, dropping his Sonic Briefcase onto the table next to the console, and sat down in one of the chairs around the table. Sir Kay came around the other side of the console, black ash smeared across his face, his black leather jacket covered in dust and grime. He plopped into a chair across from The Professor.

Finally, The Doctor emerged from underneath the center console. He was also covered in ash and dust, and he was holding his Sonic Screwdriver in between his teeth. He pulled a third chair out from the table and plunked down into it, flipping his white converse trainers onto the table, and slipping his Sonic Screwdriver into his coat pocket in the process.

"…How long did that take?" The Professor asked.

The Doctor had graciously decided to help the two younger Timelords repair their TARDIS… at least up to working condition. He had gaped in horror upon entering the ship to find the center console black and charred, while also covered in white fire extinguisher powder. Despite this, he had pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and begun to work, instructing The Professor and Sir Kay as he went.

"Oh… pshhh…Three hours?" The Doctor replied, shaking some extinguisher powder out of his tousled brown hair.

"Three hours…" Sir Kay sighed. "You fixed more than we could fix in three months… in three hours."

"More in-field experience." The Doctor grinned.

"Well. Thank you for helping us Doctor." The Professor said. "Really, we'd probably have been stuck here for a good coupl'a weeks without you."

"Well, I didn't want to leave you in UNIT's oh so capable hands." The Doctor said in mock horror. "They'd have you in a red beret by the end of the month!"

"Speaking of which… What's the date today?" The Professor mused.

"January 21st… 2008." The Doctor replied.

"Really?" Sir Kay sat up. "But that means…"

"We traveled five months into the future too!" The Professor laughed. "Not as good as France, 2020, but still!"

"S'exiting, isn't it?" The Doctor smiled at the two friends.

"Hell yeah!" Sir Kay laughed, "It's amazing!"

"Just remember to try to stay out of trouble, okay?" The Doctor said.

"Of course!" The Professor insisted. "You won't be hearing anything bad about us!"

"Good… good." The Doctor replied. He stood, brushing some more dust and powder off his brown jacket. "Well, since it looks like we've got the TARDIS up to running condition… I should probably go… open road's calling, and all that. Don't much like staying in one spot for too long… Feel free to visit any time! After all… Last three Timelords in existence… Gotta stick together, you know?"

"…Feel free to visi- How are we supposed to find you?" Sir Kay said incredulously.

The Doctor sighed. "Questions, questions." He joked. "You have a mobile?"

The Professor handed The Doctor his cell phone.

The Doctor entered a number, then tossed the phone back to the younger Timelord. "Here." He said. "Give me a call if you feel like it… We could play cricket!... or something…"

The Professor grinned. "Sounds good." He said.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "Well." He said. "I'm gonna be off… Good luck, Professor."

The Professor nodded.

The Doctor grinned. "Sir Kay."

Sir Kay gave a mock salute.

The Doctor rolled his eyes theatrically. "Oh please, don't salute!" He grumbled.

The Doctor headed for the door, grabbing his overcoat off the back of his chair in the process. He opened the door, but paused.

"Just to let you know." He said, spinning to face the two friends. "I didn't fix the Chameleon Circuit, but if you want to it's a fairly easy process. You just-"

"Oh yeah, I know." The Professor interrupted, "But I kinda like the whole white door thing. Makes it easier to find, you know?"

The Doctor laughed. "Right." He said. He turned for the door again, hesitated, then spun back around.

"And make sure to thank Martha." He said. "She's the reason you found me, you know."

"Right, we will." Sir Kay nodded.

"Okay! Well!" The Doctor said. "Think that's everything!... I'll, just be going now."

And with that, The Doctor turned and strode out of TARDIS 503

* * *

"Goodbye ma'am."

"Please! Call me Martha."

The Professor blushed slightly, his pale skin highlighting this fact. "Right, sorry." He mumbled, embarrassed. "Martha… Thank you… for everything."

"Yeah." Sir Kay grinned. "If it wasn't for you, we'd probably be riddled with bullets right about now…"

"Well, I don't know about that…" Martha smiled. "It's quite a… coincidence, really. You two just happened to crash here? In one of the few places in the world where we actually know about Timelords?..."

"…Hmm… no…" The Professor said thoughtfully." I don't think so… not coincidence… Aha!"

"What?" Sir Kay asked.

"The TARDIS has a form of consciousness… so I bet it knew we hadn't fixed it right..." The Professor began. "I think… it somehow knew that getting here… getting to Martha… would get us to someone who COULD fix it right…"

"… Seriously?" Martha laughed. "You think your TARDIS was trying to get to me? How daft is that?"

TARDIS 503 growled in the background, its grating noise managing to sound annoyed.

The Professor and The Knight grinned.

"I think she's impatient." Sir Kay laughed.

"Well," The Professor smiled. "Best be off. Thanks again Martha. Um… see you around?"

Martha grinned. "Definitely." She said. "Who knows? UNIT may want some help in the future."

"Right…" The Professor said. "Well… Let's go Kay."

The two Timelords waved to Martha as they opened their TARDIS door.

* * *

The two Timelords stood at the center console of TARDIS 503…

"… Professor James…" The Professor said his new name softly to himself.

"Your name's cooler…" Sir Kay sighed.

The Professor grinned. "And to think… Half a day ago we were halfway across the world, five months in the past, with a half working TARDIS and no idea who we were." He said.

"…Yeah." Sir Kay grinned. "Helluva day, wasn't it?"

The Professor began to circle the center console, flipping knobs and pulling levers as he went.

"So… What do you think, Sir Kay?" He began, a giant smile playing on his face. "Should we take a break? Take a rest? A breather? Start in the morning perhaps?"

"Oh yeah." Sir Kay laughed. "What a loooooooooooong day… I'm exhausted… let's just get some sleep…"

He yawned.

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "…Seriously?..." He asked.

Sir Kay laughed again. "You've already picked up the eyebrow thing!" He guffawed. "Four hours of hanging around The Doctor and you're starting to act like him!"

"But seriously…" The Professor insisted.

"No!" Sir Kay roared. " LET'S GO! You think I'd want to SLEEP now?"

The Professor grinned. "Right! Sorry!"

With that, the two new Timelords, The Professor and The Knight, began to frantically work the controls to TARDIS 503. To anyone watching from the outside, like Martha Jones, it appeared that the strange, free-standing white door suddenly faded away, a strange grating noise the only sound of its passing. Inside the ship, the two friends laughed together as they worked the controls…"

"Where to?" The Professor asked.

"Anywhere!" Sir Kay replied. "Everywhere! Set the destination to random!"

The Professor grinned as the TARDIS shook around them. He yanked a lever-

And with that, TARDIS 503 came to an absolute standstill in the time vortex, throwing the two friends to the ground.

"…NOW WHAT?"


	11. Tentative index of appearance

The Professor and The Knight: Character Index

_This is sort of a safeguard against my poor writing skills… in case I forgot to fully describe any of the characters appearing in this… fanfic, here are the descriptions in their full glory._

_Thank you very much for reading. If you've managed to humor me to this point, you get a cookie… no wait, this is a computer… you probably don't want a cookie._

**Daniel**

**Species: Human. Age: 17. Gender: Male. Height: 5 ft. 10 inch. Weight: 120 lbs. A thin, rather scrawny boy of Asian-American ethnicity. He has black hair, black eyes, and tan skin. He has slight acne… **

**Clothing: An opened short sleeved dress shirt… brown, over a white T-shirt and slim blue jeans, along with blue sneakers. **

**Joey**

**Species: Human. Age: 17. Gender: Male. Height: 6ft. 3 inch. Weight: 210 lbs. A tall, very average American boy of many ethnicities, of which perhaps Irish and Scottish show the most. He has brownish ginger hair, grey eyes, and fair white skin.**

**Clothing: A blue and black plaid hoodie, zipped up, over camouflage cargo pants… and sandals… yes, sandals… flip flops, to be exact.**

**Professor James**

**Species: Timelord (First regeneration). Age: 17. Gender: Male. Height: 6ft. 0 inch. Weight: 125 lbs. A very thin, rather dashing Timelord, created when Daniel opened a fob watch containing the essence of the Timelord Jenova, who then gave the human a Timelord mind a body. The body is a younger version of Jenova's original form. The Professor has light blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and is extremely fair, to the point that his skin looks nearly transparent. His hair is fairly short, and teased up in front…**

**Clothing: A black pinstriped vest, over a pink or blue dress shirt with the collar opened, showing a white T-Shirt beneath. Black, slim jeans with a dark blue belt over black high-tops is his style.**

**The Knight (Sir Kay)**

**Species: Timelord (First regeneration). Age: 17. Gender: Male. Height: 6ft. 6 inch. Weight: 220 lbs. A very tall, rather well built Timelord, created when Joey opened a fob watch containing the essence of the Timelord Kreaves, who then gave the human a Timelord mind and body. The body is a younger version of Kreaves' original form. Sir Kay has long, deep red hair, which is spiked back, green eyes, and fair skin, which is slightly freckled.**

**Clothing: He wears a black leather jacket, with blue stripes around the sleeves, over a white T-Shirt, black slacks, and black army boots. The T-Shirt has been known to have different texts on it, such as: Stop reading my shirt, or: The Angels Have the Phone Box.**

**UNIT Soldier**

**Species: Human. Age: Varying. Gender: Varying. Height: Varying. Weight: Varying. The foot soldier of earth's defense agency (or one of them) UNIT. They are a global agency, so they are of many ethnicities.**

**Clothing: Black, skintight long sleeve shirt, black military pants and boots, a bulletproof vest, also black, and a red beret. They have a patch with the word UNIT on it on their shoulder. Why the red beret? So their enemies can target their heads better? Hmm… not very practical, or logical… other than that, they look like your basic soldier dipped in black fabric dye.**

**Martha Jones**

**Species: Human. Age: 20's? Gender: Female. Height: around 5 ft. 5 inch. Weight: Undisclosed. A former companion of The Doctor, who now works for UNIT. She has brown skin, long black hair, which she usually ties back into a ponytail, and black eyes. She is very slight. (umm… pretty sure that means thin… that's what I mean, thin.)**

**Clothing: Her favorite getup is a red leather jacket over a tank top, black pants, and black high heeled boots. Lately, she's been trading in her jacket for a white lab coat.**

**Doctor**

**Species: Timelord (10****th**** regeneration). Age: 903. Gender: Male. Height: around 6 ft. Weight: Undisclosed. The last true Timelord in existence. He is a thin Caucasian, with medium length, tousled brown hair, and brown eyes. **

**Clothing: He wears a brown pinstriped suit with matching dress pants, a dress shirt underneath, and usually a tie. He wears a light brown overcoat as well.**

_Well, that's it. Thank you for reading! _


End file.
